Tales of Lufia: The Legend Returns
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: Lloyd and Colette are sent to Estpolis! Why do people seem familiar? Who else gets sent there? Why does everyone call Lloyd stupid? TalesXLufia Crossover. Colloyd, with lots of plot twists. Post ToS, spoilers for both games. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Patos Village

-Tales of Lufia: The Legend Returns-

Me: Oh no… My stupid brain hatched another plotline! I've been itching to do this for so long…

Lloyd: Another? That adds up to five!

Me: T.T Boy, my production's _really_ gonna slow down…

Doopliss: Meep… MEEP?! MEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Me: Oh boy… Doopliss is _still_ a Meepit! I need to get some kind of instruction manual!

Rayman: No kidding. Geez, do you just sit around thinking of these plots all day?

Me: Uh… Yeah, that pretty much explains it.

Rayman: …I'm sorry I asked.

Lloyd: Well, let's get started… But… This title _does _seem dangerous…

Me: Just do the disclaimer.

Doopliss: Meep meep meep meep meep.

Me: No, you can't do it. Just shut up and wait while I find out how to cure you.

Doopliss: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! T.T

Lloyd: Whatever _his_ problem is. Myra owns nothing.

* * *

-Chapter One: Patos Village-

A ship came full speed to the port south of Patos. There was a girl with blonde hair holding on to the mast, looking out to the destination. She had high hopes, and there was no one who could stand in her way to find what she was after. Eventually, the ship landed and left back to where she had started. _Well, better get going..._ She thought. After a few seconds of examining her surroundings, she found a village. _He must be there._ The woman hurried over to the village and made her way to the center. As she entered, she saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Patos village'. She looked around.

"According to the vision I had, he's supposed to be here…" She mumbled. "But what a shabby village!"

Just then, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes came walking past.

"You there, can I talk to you for a moment?" The woman asked.

"Are you talking to me?" The boy blinked.

"You appear to be a swordsman, but are you any good?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Is that how you talk to strangers?" The boy mumbled. "Well, I think I'm decent."

"Ok then…" The woman smiled. "Die!"

"Huh?" The boy blinked.

"Bolt!" The woman cast a spell, and the boy nimbly dodged a lightning bolt.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He panted. "That's dangerous!"

"Hmm… Not bad." The woman smirked.

"Are you looking for a fight?!" The enraged boy asked.

"Not at all. I just wanted to see if you were any good." The woman replied coolly.

"Do you do that all the time?!" The boy asked, still panting. "Someday you'll get what's coming to you…"

"You may be right…" The woman frowned.

"Whatever. See ya!" The boy quickly ran off, opposite of the woman. "…Ah, I forgot what I was going to do." He mumbled. "I'll just go out and practice fighting…" He quickly ran past the woman again and out into the field. He took out a Jelly or two and immediately got bored and headed back. There was a flash when he entered the village. "Wh- What's going on?" He looked around. The village was empty.

Somewhere, far off in a distant tower…

_Destroy… Everything…_ A voice echoed throughout the village. The tower shined with a bright light, and a man in navy blue armor appeared.

"Something calls to me…" He murmured. "It is time for resurrection…" He said as he floated through the air. "…Destroy… Everything… In the world…" He muttered maniacally. "Groooooaaarrrrr!!!" He growled, launching a bolt from the tower.

Back in the village, the bolt struck its target. The boy gasped. "Is it from the Tower of Death?!" He asked. A woman came running in his direction.

"Help! A Bolt struck Lamika's house! It's on fire!" She cried.

"What?!" The boy gasped.

"Come right away!" The woman led him to the house, and most of the villagers were there. The house was burning out of control.

"Lamika! Lamika!" Another woman cried. She was Lamika's mother.

"No! The fire is too big! It's too dangerous to go inside!!" A man warned the mother.

"My daughter! Lamika is still in there!" She cried.

"I'll go!" The boy walked forward, and noticed the woman from before was standing next to him. "Hey, you! Take care of us when I bring her back!"

"What?" The woman blinked. But, without another word, he ran inside. After long minutes of tension and mourn, he came back carrying the young, unconscious girl bridal style.

"Lamika!" The mother's face relieved as she took the unconscious girl from the boy's hands.

"S-She's alright… She's just inhaled too much smoke…" The boy smiled.

"Oh, Lamika! Thank you… Thank you Lloyd!" The mother began to cry. _Lloyd?!_ The woman thought. _It… It can't be…_

"Oh… It was… nothing…" Without warning, he too fell to the ground.

"Lloyd?!" The man gasped.

"Strong!" The woman immediately ran over to Lloyd and healed him. "Are you crazy?! What were you going to do if I couldn't heal you?!" She asked.

"W-Well, you could, so there was no problem. Lamika's fine, so why are you angry?" Lloyd smiled slightly.

"Strong isn't enough to heal him fully. Where is his house?" The woman asked.

"It's over there." A man replied, pointing to the house on the other side of the stream.

"Someone help me carry him!" The woman said.

A few hours later…

The woman was cooking something in Lloyd's kitchen, as Lloyd himself slept in the bed. "Ouch…" He rubbed his head slightly as he slipped out of bed.

"Are you up?" The woman asked as she came over to him. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen. Here you go." She handed him a bowl of soup.

"This is soup… Did you make it?" Lloyd asked, staring at the broth.

"Yes. You'll feel better if you eat it." The woman smiled.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Lloyd took a mouthful from the broth.

"Well?" The woman tilted her head.

"It's gross!" Lloyd spat some out onto the floor. "What's in it?"

"It's made from bug larvae found on Jellies, cooked in chicken broth."

"BLEHHHH!" Lloyd spat a little more out on the floor. "What IS that?! Is it edible?!"

"You just ate it. This stuff works, so just finish it already." The woman instructed.

"Bleehh… Can't you at _least_ make it taste better?" Lloyd groaned. The woman collapsed and fell asleep. "You're asleep… You seem awfully tired." Lloyd frowned. "Have you been casting strong on me all night…?"

"Eat it… It works…" The woman said as she slept.

"Heh, you are too much." Lloyd smiled slightly. He picked up the girl and put her in his bed so she could rest.

A few hours later…

"Well, we haven't been properly introduced yet." Lloyd smiled. They were sitting across from one another at the table.

"Oh… Yes we have." The woman frowned.

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yeah… It's me Colette." Said Chosen blushed.

"C-COLETTE?!" Lloyd almost fell out of his chair. "Wow… You've changed."

"So have you!" Colette smiled. "You're much bolder than I remember you. Everyone thought you were dead months ago."

"Why's that?" Lloyd tilted his head.

"Well, duh! You went missing!" Colette crossed her arms. "Oops… I did it again." She frowned.

"Anyway, what have you been doing all this time?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm a traveling fortune teller now." Colette smiled.

"You're pretty tough for a fortune teller." Lloyd smirked.

"Ha ha ha… I'm sorry." Colette smiled as she laughed.

"By the way, why are you here in the country?" Lloyd asked.

"I'd say it was the 'Will of Fate'." Colette replied with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd blinked.

"Something awoke inside me a little while ago." Colette explained. "And ever since then, my predictions have been coming true. So, my prediction told me that a 'Great Adventure' awaits me here, in Southland."

"A great adventure! That sounds fantastic." Lloyd smiled softly.

"Doesn't it?" Colette's face lit up. "We'll save the world by defeating a great enemy, and we'll get fame and fortune!"

"I'd love that. But I can't imagine something like that happening nowadays…" Lloyd frowned.

"But it can happen. Do you know about 'Doom Island'?" Colette asked.

"Doom Island? No, I've never heard of it." Lloyd answered.

"It's the mythical island where the Sinistrals lived. But it really exists." Colette told Lloyd.

"Island of the Sinistrals… Sounds like it would be great if we could find it." Lloyd smiled as he imagined what Doom Island would look like.

"Right?" Colette smiled. "So, I'm searching for people to join me on this adventure."

"I see." Lloyd nodded.

"How about it, Lloyd? How would you like to come with me?" Colette asked with a smile.

"Why are you asking me? I mean… It _is_ your journey. What reasons do you have to take me along?" Lloyd asked, frowning.

"A reason… Well, you went into that house to save that girl, Lloyd. Did you think that she was already dead, or you might die, too?" Colette asked as she smiled.

"No, I didn't. If I had time to think, I'd have already gone in." Lloyd replied.

"I knew you were going to say that. Frankly, you're stupid." Colette smiled and crossed her arms.

"Are you looking for a fight again?!" An enraged Lloyd asked.

"It's a compliment. It's not something just anyone can do. I'm impressed." Colette smiled wider. "So, I thought I'd be able to ask you to come with me. Is that a good enough reason?"

"That's enough." Lloyd smiled. "Okay, I'm in then!"

"Thank you." Colette smiled with relief. "I know I'm the one who invited you, but do you trust me?" She asked.

"Trust you? You're my best friend!" Lloyd smiled. "And you took care of me all night, right? That's enough for me."

"…You knew." Colette frowned.

"I can figure out that much on my own." Lloyd smirked.

"Okay, we're set. But… it's going to be a dangerous journey." Colette frowned.

"Hey, the more danger, the greater the rewards, right?" Lloyd smiled.

"You understand!" Colette smiled, as her face lit up. "Then from now on, we're 'pals'."

"Yeah, 'pals'." Lloyd returned her smile.

"So, let's get going." Colette urged.

"Where to?" Lloyd blinked.

"The tower that's north of this village." Colette replied.

"WHAAAT?! That's the Tower of Death!" Lloyd gasped.

"Oh, is that what it's called?" Colette smirked. "Well, I'm sure there's a clue there."

"How do you know that?" Lloyd crossed his arms.

"My predictions tell me so." Colette answered.

"But predictions aren't always right!" Lloyd grumbled.

"How do you know that?" Colette smirked.

"Well…" Lloyd pondered. "But still, can we trust that?"

"That's rude. I _am_ a pretty famous fortune teller in Northland." Colette nearly hissed at him. "And ever since I saw the 'Sign', my predictions have been coming true."

"You mean the sign outside?" Lloyd tilted his head.

"No, not _that_ kind of sign!" Colette snapped. "It's a vision!"

"Ohh…" Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was going to the Tower anyway. The bolt that burned Lamika's house might have come from there…"

"Yes…" Colette nodded. Lloyd walked over to her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you again. Welcome back." Lloyd smiled.

"Yes. Welcome back, Lloyd." Colette returned his smile, and they exited the village. Before they left, Lloyd got some items from his secret stashes.

"What's that, Lloyd?" Colette pointed to the egg he was holding.

"Oh, this? I found it a few years ago. It's only a good-luck charm, though. It doesn't do anything, and you can't eat it…" Lloyd mumbled.

"It looks kind of cute." Colette smiled. "Well, anyways, let's get going."

They exited the village and came across Patos cave. Ibla _insisted _on re-teaching him… Ugh… It took hours. And then, they reached the final test, and Ibla forgot to give them the hint about the vine!

"AGH!!! The old man fooled us! We're trapped!" Lloyd cried. "There's no way out!"

"Calm down, Lloyd!" Colette snapped. "Look, there's a vine! Maybe something will happen if you hit it?"

"Oh… Ok." Lloyd blushed. He hit the vine with his dagger, and the wall turned into a tunnel. The two gasped. "Whoa… I guess there are a lot of new things we have to get used to, huh?" Lloyd smirked. "Huh… Hey, wait a minute! I don't remember this being a lesson last time…" Lloyd murmured. "Ah well, I guess it's nothing. Let's keep going." To Lloyd's relief, that was the last test. They were in a room with a few treasure chests and a portal. There, Ibla gave Lloyd one final oral lesson. He walked into the portal and disappeared. Lloyd took the contents of the treasure chests and followed Ibla. After that, Lloyd and Colette began their long, strenuous journey to find Doom Island.

* * *

Lloyd: Ok, what is WRONG with Colette?!

Me: Hey, I can't be giving spoilers out to my OWN story! To those of you who are wondering, yes, there is a video game named Lufia, and that game's dialogue is being used.

Rayman: However?

Me: I add twists to the plot! Hehehe…

En: Great, how BADLY are you going to murder Lufia?

Me: Hmph. You're just jealous because I'm doing a fanfic on your favorite game!

En: Am not!

Me: AND you only have two fanfics! One, technically!

En: You don't have to rub it in…

Doopliss: Meep meep meep meep meep meep? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP?

Me: Fine! I'll try… Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2: Kratos and Gades

Me: Phwew! Chapter two, yeah!

Lloyd: What are you going to murder this chapter?

Me: Heh, lemme just say, Kratos fans, beware!

Lloyd: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY DAD?!

Me: Does EVERYONE want me to give spoilers? Geez!

En: Write the story!

Me: MEEEEEP! What is it with you all?!

En: It's called Smarties, Myra. NOW WRITE!!!

Me: T.T I am beginning to understand how Doopliss feels…

Doopliss: Meep… MEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

Me: Hey, why don't you just copy someone else?

Doopliss: …(Slaps forehead)

Me: Why didn't I think of that when you were a Meepit in the beginning…?

Rayman: Geez, that was smart… Myra owns nothing.

* * *

-Chapter Two: Kratos and Gades-

"Lloyd, wait! Wait!!" Ibla yelled as he panted through the Tower of Death. "I forgot to give you a very important thing. The Ancient Text of 'Drive'!"

"Oh, alright! Just hurry up with the explanation!" Lloyd snapped. He was trying to catch up to someone who he saw rushing up the tower.

"You need the required S.F. to learn the Ancient Text." Cue long and boring speech from Ibla. Lloyd fell asleep halfway through the lesson, but Colette snapped her fingers in front of his face to wake him up. "Did you get a grasp on the S.F. and positioning?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah." Lloyd looked over his shoulder. That man was probably all the way up the Tower of Death by now…

"Then I'll show you how to raise the S.F." Cue another long and boring speech by Ibla. Lloyd fell asleep the moment he started. Colette tried to wake him up, but by the time he did wake up, Ibla's speech was over. "Go, Lloyd. The adventure is waiting for you!" And with that, Ibla left. Lloyd sighed and began his long trek up the Tower. He came across a lot of monsters and beat all of the ones that attacked him. After a while, he came to a room that had a healing pad. He went through a pair of doors into a larger room. There was an elevated platform, and the man from earlier was at the top. Lloyd rushed over to him and gasped. It was Kratos.

"He's not here…" Kratos mumbled. There was a flash of light, and the blue-clad man appeared. "You!" Kratos spat.

"Dad? Is that you?" Lloyd asked blankly.

"This is not the time for reunions." Kratos growled.

"I never thought mere humans could come all the way up here." The man sounded amused.

"Who are you?!" Lloyd asked.

"Be careful, Lloyd. This guy… He's strong." Colette shivered.

"Ha ha ha ha! That girl knows better." The man chuckled. "I am Gades, Sinistral of Destruction."

"Sinistral of Destruction?" Lloyd gasped. "Then you're the one who destroyed Lamika's house?"

"Oh, that… I wouldn't really call that 'destruction'." Gades crossed his arms. "THIS is what I would call _frue_ destruction!"

"Frue?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Grrrooooooarrr!" Gades shouted as multiple bolts came from the sky. Within seconds, the whole room was destroyed. Kratos, Lloyd, and Colette were all lying on the ground.

"Hmph, that's better." Gades chuckled.

"Ouch…" Colette rubbed her head as she stood up. "Lloyd, are you ok?"

"Ow! What is he, stupid?" Lloyd asked as he stood up. "Destroying his own place?!" Lloyd turned to Gades. "Since you are the Sinistral of Destruction, did you destroy your own mind as well?!"

"I have never been so insulted in my entire existence." Gades growled. "Very well. I will destroy every cell in your body and reduce you to nothing!"

"Trying to be a tough guy?" Lloyd crossed his arms. "You idiot. Shut up and fight!"

"Now I'll finish you!!!" Gades roared.

"Stupid! Why are you making him angrier?!" Colette hissed.

"I'm gonna defeat him anyway!" Lloyd smirked cockily. "Let's go, Colette!"

Lloyd drew his sword and felt energy rushing through him. _This might be a good time to test out that 'Drive' thing._ Lloyd thought. He readied his dagger as Colette began to chant a spell. Kratos was chanting as well. Lloyd rushed up to Gades and yelled "Drive!" He slashed Gades, but it barely scratched his armor. Colette cast a light spell, but still barely did any damage. Kratos used Fireball, which had a little more effect, but not much.

"…Is that all you've got?" Gades chuckled as they went in for another attack. Still, it barely made him tickle.

"Let's get it over with…" Gades began to chant as Lloyd slashed him with another 'Drive'. Colette ran out of magic, so she attacked normally. Kratos did the same.

"Spiritual Force of Destruction…" Gades sighed. Energy filled him. As Lloyd and the others attacked, it did even less. _What's going on?!_ Lloyd thought. But he was immediately hit by something. Gades had struck him, and he fell to the floor.

"LLOYD!" Colette cried. But then, she was hit by something else. It was Gades, and he had completely beaten them.

"Damn, he's really strong!" Lloyd muttered as he tried to stand up.

"Well, you should have never said stuff like that!" Colette crossed her arms. They were both weak, barely able to stand up. "What are we going to do?!"

"Well if you can't beat 'em, RUN!" Lloyd shouted.

"Smart decision!" Colette nodded. The two ran off, along with Kratos.

"What a funny boy." Gades chuckled. "I suppose times have changed since then… I will not destroy him quite yet. I will allow him to entertain me a while longer."

"Owwww…" Lloyd mumbled as they ran down the hallway. "I didn't think he was that strong."

"Me too. I thought we were finished." Colette sighed. They reached the stairs and stopped running.

"Perhaps you two should have been more careful." Kratos crossed his arms. "Especially in the presence of someone who destroyed a house in the blink of an eye."

"But I guess even a Sinistral can be 'human'." Lloyd shrugged.

"Why's that?" Colette tilted her head.

"He got mad when I provoked him. I thought a Sinistral would be above that…" Lloyd mumbled.

"But he's still way to strong." Colette stated frankly.

"Well, yeah but… I feel I can defeat him if we get a little bit stronger." Lloyd nodded.

"I suppose. There is no enemy that can withstand a stronger force." Kratos agreed.

"Hmm… You could be right…" Colette pondered.

"Well, we can't do anything alone." Lloyd crossed his arms.

"You're right. We need more people to fight with us." Colette nodded.

"Well, then Patos village is no good anymore." Lloyd grumbled. "We'll have to move on."

"Yes, we should." Colette agreed.

"Lloyd, you should probably heal yourself before going back down the Tower." Kratos pointed out.

"But how are we going to do that? Colette's out of magic." Lloyd grumbled.

"There's a healing pad over there. It will replenish magic and strength." Kratos stated.

"Alright, thanks." Lloyd smiled. He walked over to the pad and felt as good as new. "Ah… That's better. Well, let's get going." Lloyd headed down the stairs and out the Tower.

* * *

Me: And now, it's time for randomness!

Rayman: Uh-oh. What is it this time?

Me: Thomas Jefferson and Henry Ford were having a good time listening to Franklin Roosevelt's Fireside chat… WHEN THE JAMESTOWN COLONISTS ATTACKED!!!

Rayman: …You just screwed up the whole American history in two sentences.

Me: I know. First someone was talking about Valley Forge, I thought they said Henry Ford, and well, it escalated from there.

Rayman: …Are you failing history or something?

Me: No. But you're failing Symphonian history.

Rayman: Hey, I never lived there.

Me: And you never asked to play the game… why?

Rayman: …Whatever.

Me: Anyways, time for SSBM! Who's with me?

Lloyd: What's that?

Me: Super Smash Bros.! It's AWESOME!

Lloyd: Ok, I'm in!

En: Me too. I'll beat you all!

Me: Not if I can help it! (runs off to start the GCN)

Kratos: Oh no… Great. Myra, Doopliss, Lloyd, AND Enigma are all playing with that stupid metal box…

Rayman: Hey, you came from that stupid metal box.

Kratos: I did…?


End file.
